Richard Burns Rally
Richard Burns Rally (RBR) is a sim racing game, published by SCi and developed by Warthog with advice of WRC driver Richard Burns. It simulates both classic and modern rallying, and is best known for its realistic physics engine. This game is considered by many gamers to be one of the most realistic and difficult racing simulators. RBR was not made to be moddable, but despite this there are mods available due to a very strong online community. The game was originally an offline racing game but user created mods have enabled online play. A sequel to the game is unlikely, due to the death of Richard Burns in 2005. In addition, after the PC release, Warthog was sold to Gizmondo, who went bankrupt in 2006. Since the release, the publisher SCi Purchased Eidos Interactive in an all share offer winning a bidding war from ex EA man Riticello and the Eidos management. = Logitech G25 setup = In this example we will use a steering rack setup with 504 degrees lock-to-lock. This value appears as default for "steering lock max" in in-game car suspension settings, so I assume it is the lock-to-lock value the game designers intended us to use and that in-game and profiler LtLs should match in order to get a realistic steering ratio. Setup your Logitech profiler profile as follows: * Overall Effects Strength: 125% * Spring Effect Strenghth: 0% * Damper Effect Strenghth: 0% * Enable Centering Spring: false * Centering Spring Strength: 0% * Use Special Steering Wheel Settings: true * Report Combined Pedals: false * Degrees Of Rotation: 504 * Use Special Game Settings: true * Allow Game To Adjust Settings: true = REALRALL 2015 = RealRally is a mod of Richard Burns Rally, which allows play online with drivers around the world, adding a regularly updated the original game, new stages, new cars and physical. 10 January 2015 will be released a new mod 215 "REALRALLY RBR ITALIAN MOD" with new installation(standalone) and new website!Some new features: - OVER 200 SS; - OVER 200 CAR; - MANAGEMANT SETUP IN GAME; - NEW INTERFACE AND GRAPHICS; - ONLINE SERVICE PARK website http://www.realrally.com/ facebook https://www.facebook.com/pages/Realrally/461529520578742 = RSRBR 2009 = This guide assumes you have the RS RBR 2009 mod installed. Install the mod first, then the post-release patches in order. Get files at the rallyesim website http://rallyesim.eu. = On-screen wheel setup = To set the wheel drawn by the game to match your wheel's rotation, edit the archived file misc.rbz/Misc/LM_Driver.ini and set Max Steeringwheel degrees = 252. To change this file in RS RBR is a little bit more difficult, you have to change it in two places: * RSRBR2009/RSPS.7z/misc.rbz/Misc/LM_Driver.ini * RSRBR2009/system.7z/misc.rbz/Misc/LM_Driver.ini RSPS.7z, system.7z, misc.rbz are archives that you have to extract and re-pack to make the change permanent. RSPS.7z and system.7z are password protected, but you can find out the password by looking at the command line argumetnts of 7za.exe processes spawned by RSCenter2009 when loading and exiting. It's a bit of a hassle, but it pays off in the end. Category:New pages